


Desensitized

by feyrelay



Series: Do Not Pass Go, Do Not Write More Than 200 words [4]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: 200 Word Challenge, Age Difference, Don't copy to another site, Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, M/M, Sexual Inexperience, Уточнять у автора
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 09:08:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18443441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feyrelay/pseuds/feyrelay
Summary: 200 word challenge. Peter's shy and needy in equal measure.***I have never, will never, allow any reposting or translations of my works without my permission. All of my works will and shall only be hosted on my personal accounts on AO3 (feyrelay), Pillowfort (feyrelay).I no longer have a Tumblr.I do not have a Twitter account.I do not have a Wattpad account.Please Do Not Repost My Fics ANYWHERE, including but not limited to Goodreads, Ficbook.net, or Fanfics.me. If you would like to translate a work of mine or host a translation you may contact me to ASK about that, at feyrelayfiction@gmail.com. Уточнять у автора.





	Desensitized

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Affectionary](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Affectionary/gifts).



Peter is eighteen and he can't say ‘come’. Or ‘cum’, if you prefer.

He can _do_ it, that's for sure. He can do it across the room, or up to his own neck.

He just can't talk about it.

Tony thinks this is hilarious.

He likes to tease, likes to say, “Kid, if you can't talk about it, we shouldn't be doing it.”

But Peter shuts that down real fast. “Oh, okay, I guess you're right, sir. We should stop, then.”

Tony’s mouth twitches and he changes his tune, and twists his wrist obligingly, and the resulting heat that bootstraps itself up from Peter’s belly to his head is too much.

Peter lets himself be manhandled around so his spine is pressed to the silk stripe of Tony’s tie.

“Here, like this, honey. Lemme do you how I do it to myself, when you’re not around. Just, _ah_ , grind back for me-”

 _What a thought, what a thought_ , Peter spins and spits, “Sir, sir, _please_ -”

Tony smooths his other hand down his back, down his ass, to pet at Peter’s crack.

“Pete _, baby_ -”

“I’m fucking _coming_ , sir, I-”

Peter's vision goes bright and blown out as he… well, you know.


End file.
